versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Space Godzilla
Space Godzilla is a character from the long-running film series "Godzilla", and made his first appearance in the 1994 film "Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla". Background A mutated organism created from Godzilla's DNA that had been scattered in outer space during a fight with a rival, which subsequently crystallized and synthesized inside a black hole before absorbing the energy of a fixed star. Space Godzilla is a malevolent fusion of Godzilla's DNA and a collection of extra-terrestrial minerals and energies. Space Godzilla has an unknown potential for psychic abilities, including telekinesis, telepathy, levitation, mind control, and the manipulation of many basic elements. Highly intelligent, it invaded the Earth in order to kill the original Godzilla. Using countless crystals formed on Earth and taking in an endless amount of energy from space, SpaceGodzilla attacked Godzilla by creating a combat field that allowed it to manipulate gravitons and electromagnetic radiation as it pleased. Space Godzilla can temper crystal towers from the earth around him, which he uses to magnify and focus his psychic energies. Space Godzilla's greatest weapon is the fact that despite his gargantuan frame he possesses human-level intelligence. This makes him a tremendous potential threat to all humanity and all of the earth. Space Godzilla has attacked earth only twice before-once as a free agent and once as an ally of the Vortaak. But his thirst for power knows no allegiance and needs none. Originally based on an original monster from a video game, Space Godzilla became an instant overnight hit. Stats Attack Potency: Solar System level, at most Multi-Solar System level '(Can emit enough light to illuminate the entire universe, in which similar feats were calculated at around 98 MegaFoe to even 57 TeraFoe. Absorbed the energy of a black hole and fixed star, and uses this same energy for his various attacks. The average supernova generates roughly 10e+44 joules of energy. Word of God also confirmed he "munched on a dying star" on his way to Earth) 'Speed: Supersonic+ '''movement speed on land (Considered slower than but comparable to Godzilla, who managed to cross a distance of 4.7 kilometers in 5 seconds) with '''Beyond Massively Faster than Light '''reactions and combat speed (His attacks and telekinesis are faster than his flight speed, and he can manually control this speed with his mind). 'Beyond Massively Faster than Light '''movement speed in outer space (Flies through outer space so fast that stars and star systems seems to flow by. Was born from a black hole, and headed to Earth in mere days. The closest black hole to the Earth is 22,705,799,999,999,999,615,600 kilometers away. Assuming the trip took 3 days, this would make the feat 292,205,691,088 times the speed of light. Should be superior to fellow space-faring kaiju Gigan, who can fly from a distant nebula to Earth in a short timespan) [[Durability|'Durability]]: Solar System level, at most Multi-Solar System level '''(Should be no lower than his own Attack Potency. Comparable to Godzilla. His DNA cells tanked the energies of black holes and exploding stars)'' 'Hax: Regeneration (Was formed from mere DNA, and can thus regrow from a single DNA cell. Has nearly the exact same characteristics as Godzilla, who can regenerate from as little as a single cell), Telepathy (Can communicate with his mind), Telekinesis (Can move objects and even enemies with his mind), Stats Manipulation (Physical power amplification via Fire Surge, Ranged attack amplification via Electrical Surge, Speed amplification via Speed Surge, and Durability amplification via Shield Surge. Can increase the statistics of all allies), Resistance to Spatial Manipulation (His cells managed to survive and absorb a black hole, which can collapse space-time), Resistance to Extreme Heat (Is comparable to Godzilla, who can resist heat in excess of 1000 degrees Celsius and temperatures high enough to melt stone. He can also tank the extreme temperature of supernovae), Disease Manipulation '''(Like Godzilla, is a being composed of radiation, can give cancer and other such diseases), '''Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Can survive being inside a black hole, which can rip matter apart in a subatomic level), Resistance to Absolute Zero (Resisted Kiryu's Absolute Zero Cannon), Energy Absorption '(Can suck the energy of other objects, or even from other living beings), '''Mind Manipulation '(His crystals can drive others insane and even force monsters to go crazy), 'Power Mimicry '(His Super Special SpaceGodzilla High Grade Type Two form can copy the moves of enemies), '''Life Manipulation (Of the "Life Creation" variant. Space Godzilla's crystals can create new life and even mutate existing life, or even alter and make new ecosystems) Intelligence: Genius '(Considered to be the smartest kaiju in the entire franchise. Capable of outsmarting even the most accomplished of scientists in the series) 'Stamina: Extremely High (Can fight while severely injured and against other monsters for several hours. Can fly extremely long distances across outer space) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Superhuman Physical Attributes': Like Godzilla, Space Godzilla is noted to be immensely strong even for his size. He can outmuscle the likes of Gigan and other kaiju of massive proportions. *'Kaiju Physiology': Due to the black hole and stars that mutated him, Space Godzilla became irradiated, rending anything he touches radioactive; similar to Godzilla himself. He can also survive freely in the vacuum of space, as well absorb space radiation. *'Radiation Manipulation': A side effect of having Godzilla's DNA, Space Godzilla is also capable of similar abilities in terms of radiation. Aside from nuclear and gamma radiation, Space Godzilla has also managed to absorb Hawking radiation and stellar radiation due to the nature of his birth. *'Energy Manipulation and Elemental Manipulation': One of Space Godzilla's more deadly abilities, the space kaiju is capable of absorbing energy through special crystals he can generate. The stored energy can be used to further power him up or to heal him. He can also steal energy from other beings, rendering their attacks useless. SpaceGodzilla can also conduct energy through touch. He's also able to implant cosmic power in structures that can transmit a signal and have them act as an energy source. *'Telekinesis and Telepathy': To make up for his sluggish speed and lack of melee skills on the ground, Space Godzilla uses telekinesis as a means of attacking and dodging. He can also communicate with his own crystals via his mind. *'Flight': Via his telekinesis, Space Godzilla can fly at speeds much greater than light. *'EMP Aura': His body naturally emits energy that can shut down and even absorb electricity. *'Crystal Manipulation': Space Godzilla can create giant crystals out of thin air or from the air, which can also absorb energy and drive others insane. He can cover an entire planet with these crystals, and the more he has, the more powerful he gets. These crystals can also alter the elements and affect the world in various ways, and it can even make new life and create new monsters. *'Forcefield Creation': Can create powerful reflective barriers that can repel even Godzilla's attacks. *'Stats Manipulation' *'Resistance to Spatial Manipulation' *'Resistance to Extreme Heat' *'Disease Manipulation' *'Resistance to Matter Manipulation' *'Resistance to' Absolute Zero Techniques *'Corona Beam': Unlike Godzilla who fires his neon blue "Atomic Breath" from his mouth, SpaceGodzilla can unleash his "Corona Beam", a blast attack that resembles reddish-orange lightning, from his mouth. He can control the Corona Beam from his mouth as it moves through the air. *'Photon Hurricane': A EMP pulse that fries electronics caught in it's path. The blast is fired right at lightspeed, and Space Godzilla can directly control this attack. *'Flying Form': When in flying, Space Godzilla can transform into his flying form, in which he becomes coated in massive crystals. His speed in this form is immensely high. Equipment *None notable. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Destroyed planets just for fun *After a long battle, rams into MOGUERA so hard, it malfunctions and loses control *Even after being weakened, he impales the 160,000 ton MOGUERA with his tail and throws it with ease *Tail smacks Battra into Titanosaurus, knocking both monsters out *Tail smacks Godzilla so hard, he is sent flying *Tail spikes easily destroy a MechaGodzilla unit *With Godzilla's help, breaks out of a crystal prison made by a Trilopod who absorbed his DNA *When clashing with Godzilla's atomic breath, causes the Earth to explode *With the help of a random demonic hand, briefly holds Godzilla's mouth long enough for demons to go down his throat *In Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash!, his crystals were powerful enough to blow up a huge chunk off the Earth Speed/Reactions *Capable of traversing the vastness of space *Can outpace M.O.G.U.E.R.A. while it's flying, which was calculated at 1.2c to 4.47c *Destroyed a Mechagodzilla before it had the chance to attack him *Faster then both Mothra and Battra *Kept up with Gigan in their fight and even caught him by surprise a few times *Reacted to Trilopod Megaguirus *Dodged a crystal summoned from right beneath him *Matched Godzilla *Dodged and blocked Godzilla's Atomic Ray *Matched his own Trilopod self Durability/Endurance *Before he was even born, his cells survived falling into a black hole and the exposure of exploding stars *Tanks Godzilla's atomic breath *Tanks MOGUERA's attacks in flying form before retaliating with a ram *Tanks having MOGUERA drill into his skin before regenerating from it *Tanks Battra's Prism Beams and Titanosaurus' tail attack *Is seemingly unharmed after Monster X interfered with his and Godzilla's beam clash *While this severely weakened him, survives getting shot by Kiryu's Absolute Zero Cannon *Is only annoyed by a MechaGodzilla unit's eye beams *Tanks having his chest shredded by Gigan *While being attacked by multiple Trilopods, survives atmospheric re-entry *Before being speed-blitzed, survives a Megaguirus-Trilopod's blast attack with an irritated look *Only gets knocked out when Godzilla shot him in the face *While knocked out, isn't burnt by Godzilla's breath which sets him on fire Skill/Intelligence *Is one of this few Godzilla monsters that is evil by choice while most others are either under alien mind control or were just animals trying to survive *Uses Little Godzilla as a means to draw Godzilla out *Is one of the few Godzilla monsters known to match the intellect of mankind *Outsmarted the Vortaak, an alien civilization with technology far more advanced than humanity Powerscaling Space Godzilla is one of the most powerful kaiju in the entire series; in fact, Godzilla himself needed help from MOGUERA to even beat him. As such, Space Godzilla should scale to vast majority of the weaker kaiju. The fact that he is also a Godzilla clone supports him being a top tier monster. Weaknesses * Bulky size and short arms leave relatively weak in close quarters combat ** Can work around this with energy manipulation and his tail * The destruction of his shoulder crystals will weaken him Sources * Space Godzilla respect thread on Reddit * Space Godzilla's page on the Godzilla Wikia Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Reptiles Category:Dinosaurs Category:Mutants Category:Kaijus Category:Toho Studios Category:Composite Profiles Category:Healing Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Light Manipulators Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Space Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Psychics Category:Ability Copiers Category:Radiation Manipulators Category:Solar System Level Category:Supersonic+ Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Multi-Solar System Level